The present exemplary embodiment relates to an electrode assembly for controlling particle flow. It finds particular application in conjunction with the printing arts, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications such as pharmaceutical processing of powdered medication.